


Peace offerings

by Shirona_Diana



Series: Diana's random drabbles [2]
Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M, i dont know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirona_Diana/pseuds/Shirona_Diana





	Peace offerings

The annoying narrator always gets in the way of things, dont they?


End file.
